This is a multicenter, randomized trial of $ interferon 1a, a lymphocyte migration inhibitor, for the treatment of inclusion body myositis. Patients will receive $INF1a or a placebo for six months and muscle mass and muscle strength will be outcome measures along with self-reported functional status and depressive symptoms